


When it Clicks

by TsuyuIndeed



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuyuIndeed/pseuds/TsuyuIndeed
Summary: “You don’t think Langa’s- OHH” A group of girls realize why he keeps rejecting them.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 312
Collections: Random Renga AUs





	When it Clicks

“I can’t believe Langa rejected me!” A girl pouted before taking a bite of her lunch.

“He’s rejected all of us.” Her friend stated.

A group of 3 girls were seated on the roof top, feet away from Langa and the other students who also had their lunch up there.

“I know but I really did think I stood a chance! But he didn’t even know my name!” Anime tears streamed down her face.

“Same here.” The third girl started, “When Langa rejected me a few months ago, he told me he wasn’t interested in dating and then askedme what my name was again....even though we’re in the same class.” She dropped her head in defeat.

“What? No way!” The first girl shouted. “When he rejected me, he said it was because he was already dating someone!”

“What?! Since when?!”

“Do you think they’re in our school?!”

“I don’t know! I’ve never seen Langa hang out with a girl before.”

“Yeah, the only one I see Langa hang out with is Kyan Reki from our class.”

The girls turned around and saw a very happy Langa (he was radiating with sparkles so anyone could tell he was in a good mood) as he was being fed food from Reki’s bento box.

They looked back at one another other. “You don’t think Langa is-“

“AH LANGA!”

Quickly, the high schoolers turned back around and instantly blushed when they saw Langa pressing Reki against the school fence, his hands on either side of the boy with his lips overpowering the redhead’s. Even from where they were sitting, they could see that the foreign student was using his tongue.

The girls yelped and looked in different directions.

“OOOOOHHHHH”

There was an awkward silence as they tried to process what just happened while also reflecting Langa’s actions from the past few months.

“You know...” The first girl began. “That was kind of hot.”

* * *

“Damn it Langa!” A red faced Reki shouted as he glared at his boyfriend, who was currently licking his lips. “If you wanted the last bit of hamburger you should have just said so!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting was off. Still new to AO3 and this was uploaded from my phone.


End file.
